ideas al aire
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: Saludos gente pues aqui les traigo algunas ideas que tengo para futuras historias, de High school DxD, Akame ga kill, Naruto, percy jackson, Fate/stay nigh y otros mas, si los quieren tomarlos haganlos. ahora le toca a High school DxD.
1. Chapter 1

**buenas gente como estan, aqui les traigo una de mis ideas para historia pero por tal o cual no pude continuarlos, aqui esta camino de odio.**

**"naruto descubriendo un secreto terrible, sintiendo el odio del pueblo y con el corazon destruido por la persona que amaba deja konoha y se hace un nombre como el doctor de la muerte uniendose a akatsuki y buscando venganza contra konoha."**

* * *

><p><strong>camino de odio.<strong>

En un camino cerca del rio, se encontraban 5 personas, las primeras 3 eran shinobis de Konoha, una mujer y 2 hombres.

La Kunoichi de cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas. Con maquillaje que consiste en un lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje consiste en una armadura roja con solo camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva un material muy amplio que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón similares a las espinas de una rosa. Sus manos y los muslos están también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias ninjas, es la conocida maestra del Genjutsu de Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi.

El siguiente tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro y una barba. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es aparentemente más obscuro que la de otros Jōnin y Chūnin. Lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el Kanji (火) fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas. Era Asuma Sarutobi un antiguo guardián del Daimyo.

El último de ellos vestía el uniforme estándar Jounin, pero su peculiaridad era su máscara oscura que cubría su cara hasta la nariz, su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo y su cabellos gris que parecía desafiar la gravedad, era el famoso, Kopy-nin, Sharingan no Kakashi.

Del otro lado estaban sus oponentes, eran un hombre y una mujer ambos tenían un manto negro con nubes rojas, sandalias ninjas y uñas pintadas de negro.

La primera era una mujer alta, de piel azul y pelo azul oceánico. Su cabello estaba desordenado y salvaje como llegó hasta justo debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos amarillos, como depredador y marcas de enmalle-como tiburón en la mejilla hizo la mujer atractiva. A pesar de su aspecto feroz, la mujer tenía un encanto seductor extraño para ella y un cuerpo bastante impresionante debajo de su túnica. Como se ha señalado por la curva definida de un busto E-taza y firme trasero su nombre es Hosikage Kira.

Y el último de ellos con era un muchacho de no más de 16 años con complexión física normal un tanto más bajo que el anterior mencionado, vestía al igual que Kira una manta negra con nubes rojas y sandalias ninjas, con el pelo negro corto y una las patillas largas y una pequeña barba de chivo y en sus manos además de su anillo tenia tatuado en cada dedo las letras siguientes letra D-E-A-T-H y llevaba una katana casi de su misma altura y su banda ninja de Konoha con un corte atada en la funda de la espada, este era el hijo rebelde del actual Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto o Trafalgar Law como se conocía en el bajo mundo **Shi no Gekai Law**.

-como estas Hatake Kakashi-ya-dijo Naruto con cierta burla.- ¿Cuánto que no nos vemos…8 o 9 años?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Kakashi…no es el…-dijo asuma.

-si…es Namikaze Naruto…el hijo de sensei.-confirmo el Kopy nin.

-oh, nononono.-dijo Naruto.-ya no soy parte de esa _familia_…así que ya no llevo el nombre que mi _padre_ me dio…ahora voy como Trafalgar Law.-le contesto ahora Law/Naruto.-así que Hatake-ya…por favor…no menciones el asqueroso nombre que mi padre me dio otra vez…_o tendré que diseccionarte y matarte lenta y dolorosamente pero no sin antes arrancarte ese ojo.-_ amenazo Naruto/Law a Kakashi dejando salir su Sakki (instinto asesino) que rivalizaba con la del Hokage y asusto a la mierda a los shinobis de Konoha y…curiosamente éxito a la acompañante del pelinegro.

-"_¡Law-kun sí que sabe cómo encenderme…nada más salimos de aquí y lo llevo a la cama…no lo hemos hecho en 3 días y la ansiedad me mata!_"- pensó excitada la ex-espadachín de la niebla.

Mientras tanto asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi estaban asustados e impresionados por el Sakki de Naruto o Law como se hacía llamar ahora.

-…no importa ahora es.-dijo asuma.- ¿Por qué han venido aquí y además…porque te uniste a Akatsuki?-pregunto asuma.

-…bueno si quieres saber…hemos venido por la _heroína _de Konoha y su pequeño inquilino.-dijo ampliando los ojos de los 3 shinobis.-y si preguntas porque me uní a Akatsuki…bueno.-comento con una sonrisa siniestra, psicópata y maligna dibujándose en su rostro.- por el simple hecho de que quiero ver la cara de terror, desesperación y dolor que pondrá el Yondaime y su amada esposa cuando vean el cuerpo muerto de su perfecta hijita yaciendo a sus pies…no hay otro propósito por el que me uní a ellos…venganza y solo eso…lo demás que venga es ganancia para mi.-dijo soltando una carcajada maligna al final.

Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…tanto así odiaba a sus padres y hermana a tal extremo de vender su alma al diablo en pos de su venganza.

-¡acaso no sabes lo que ellos quieren hacer con los bijuu!-le grito Kakashi tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-oh…sí que lo sé, pero sabes algo Hatake-ya…no me interesa, este mundo asqueroso, hipócrita y podrido…no me interesa, si puedo devolverle tan siquiera una fracción del dolor que me hicieron sufrir a _esas personas_…por mi está bien.-dijo con indiferencia.

Kakashi suspiro y una memoria de un niño rubio de 5 años con una sonrisa vino a su mente y frunció el ceño.

-"_sensei…haz cometido un grave error que ahora no puede ser corregido…pero no puedo dejarlo ir…lo siento sensei…_"-pensó Kakashi con determinación mostrando su Sharingan.-"_su hijo se volvió un peligro para el mundo y debo matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._"-saco un kunai y se preparó para atacar, asuma y Kurenai siguieron el ejemplo de Kakashi y se prepararon.

-Kira-chan…te encargo esas basuras…déjame a Hatake-ya.-ordeno.

-está bien Law-kun…pero me debes un _favor_, ¿estamos?-dijo Kira y Law/Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente.

-ok, ok pero deshazte de ellos rápidamente…siento venir a 4 molestas personas.-dijo Law/Naruto sintiendo venir al Yondaime, el Sandaime, Kushina e Izami.

-hai~, hai~ Law-kun~.-le contesto como fangirl.

Law se palmeo la cara.-"_si no fuera porque eres mujer y además es mi amiga…la hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo._"…solo haz tu parte-gimió y la espadachín salto contra los otros 2 dejando a Law y Kakashi frente a frente.

Law hablo.-dime Hatake-ya… ¿haz entrenado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-pregunto.-porque yo si…ahora estoy al nivel Kage…así que no me subestimes…por algo…yo fui el que mato al Yondaime Mizukage.-dijo Law/Naruto.

Kakashi ya sabía eso, hace 3 años la guerra civil de Kiri termino abruptamente con el asesinato de Yagura el Yondaime Mizukage a manos de un chico de 13 años, aunque no sabe el porqué de ello, la nueva Mizukage Terumi Mei lo coloco en el libro bingo como una amenaza S-Rank con una recompensa de 300 millones de Ryō volviéndolo el más joven en ser catalogado como S-Rank en el libro bingo en la historia y ser el Shinobi más joven en tener una recompensa mayor a los 100 millones.

Kakashi no respondió y arremetió contra Naruto/Law a una gran velocidad, Law bloqueaba los ataques de Kakashi con su katana aun sin desenfundar, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Kakashi salto e hizo unos sellos y ataco.

-**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**-ataco con la bola de fuego a Naruto/Law.

Law sonrió y susurro.-**Room**-y un círculo azul que casi cubrió toda Konoha se creó, todos en el pueblo se dieron cuenta del círculo y algunos de los más experimentados shinobis sintieron que era algo peligroso.

Kira sonrió sádicamente al ver el círculo.-hehe, parece ser que Law-kun quiere acabar esto rápido.-dijo burlonamente.

Asuma quien se encontraba herido por la espada Samehada de Kira pregunto.- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?-

-tú no sabes como llaman a Law-kun o para ustedes Naruto, el creo una habilidad terrorífica que hacen que el Hiraishin y Rasengan del Yondaime se vean como un Jutsu de niños.-sonrió lascivamente.- con ella Law-kun derroto a Yagura en 10 minutos…-dijo sorprendiendo a los 2 Jounin.-…no me equivoque, en solo 1 minuto…los otros nueve, jugo con él y al final lo mato cuando se aburrió.-dijo asustando más a los shinobis.-él lo llamo…-

-**Ope Room (**sala de operación**)**-dijo Law/Naruto a Kakashi quien se encontraba en el suelo golpeado y sin aliento.

-¿q-que demonios es ese Jutsu?-pregunto Kakashi.

-oh solo un poco de manipulación del chakra, Fuinjutsu y el Onmyoton (liberación ying-yang).-explico Law/Naruto.-en cuestiones breves, estas en mi sala de operaciones…y aquí puedo manipular todo a mi antojo.-dijo siniestramente y desenfundo su katana.

-la verdad Hatake-ya, me has decepcionado…creí que serias un poco más de reto…pero era de esperarse…ni siquiera Yagura duro más de un minuto en esto y en ese tiempo apenas acababa de terminar de crear este Jutsu…-dijo asustando a Kakashi y apuntando su katana a su cuello.

-lo siento Hatake-ya…pero…-hizo una pausa y giro para bloquear 2 katanas una blanca con borde morado y una negra con borde rojo.-…parece que vivirás otro día.-termino Law/Naruto y dio un salto para alejarse de las atacantes.

Las observo y se encontró con una pelinegra de escultural cuerpo en traje Anbu que cubría sus enormes pechos copa D, era Izami Uchiha…antiguo primer amor de Law/Naruto y que dejo atrás cuando descubrió que solo fue su amigo porque su _padre_ se lo ordeno.

La otra mujer era una pelirroja con un cuerpo extremadamente sexi, con un traje tipo Jounin y su larga cabellera roja amarrada con un listón y su banda ninja en la frente, era la esposa y ex madre de Naruto/Law…Kushina Namikaze.

-tsk…al parecer…no debí jugar contigo Hatake-ya…acaban de llegar 2 molestas y patéticas mujeres que no quería ver ahora.-dijo Law.

Izami y Kushina entrecerraron los ojos al miembro de Akatsuki, se les hacía familiar en algún lado, Law noto que no lo reconocían así que jugo un rato con ellas.

-vamos a ver…si no es la prodigiosa Izami Uchiha quien se dice que es la segunda venida de Madara Uchiha…que tal tu vida…**sigues jugando con los corazones de los hombres** como con el pequeño Naruto.-se burló haciendo ampliar los ojos de la Uchiha y hacerla gruñir.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Naru-kun?-le grito la siempre estoica Uchiha pero cuando decían algo de Naruto siempre estallaba.

-¿Qué si se algo?-se rio.-claro que se, el me conto todo lo que este _asqueroso_ pueblo de pacotilla le hizo y principalmente sus padres y tú.-dijo con un tono acusador haciéndola retroceder.

-me dijo textualmente, "_esa maldita Uchiha…solo jugo conmigo, nunca quiso ser mi amigo…solo seguía ordenes de mi maldito padre"_, y sabes que más…me dijo que te amaba con todo su ser y quería ser fuerte porque a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de poder…te quería proteger y como le pagas…solo jugaste con el corazón de un niño inocente…pero era de esperarse de una perfecta Kunoichi…que solo usa su cuerpo para ganar lo que quiera incluso para completar una misión… una perra sin sentimientos.-termino.

Izami no aguanto más y cayo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto…no sabía que Naruto la amaba, siempre pensó que era admiración en lugar de amor, por eso esa noche rechazo que lo invitara a comer Ramen, antes se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Naruto ahora se sentía una basura por jugar con los sentimiento del pequeño rubio.

Kushina intentó calmar a la chica y luego miro con odio a Law.- ¡quién te crees para hablar de mi sochi así!-le grito.

-una persona que lo trato aún mejor que su propia madre.-dijo fríamente haciéndola callar y estremecerse.-tu más que nadie no tiene el derecho de decir que Naruto es tu hijo, lo trataste como a un desconocido en su casa, te olvidabas de el al extremo de que no le hacías de comer…así que dime… ¿eres una madre para el?-dijo cruelmente y rompiendo a la mujer.

Kakashi tuvo suficiente y grito.- ¡Naruto no le hables así a tu familia!-Kushina y Izami se sorprendieron por eso…un grandísimo error, Law miro sombríamente a Hatake y se abalanzo contra él con su los dedos índice y medio juntos golpeo a Kakashi en donde tenía su corazón.

-**Mess (**escalpelo**)**-dijo y un cubo salió disparado por la espalda de Kakashi.

Law se alejó y volvió donde estaba y luego usando Room transporto el objeto que le saco a Kakashi.

-Hatake-ya, recuerdas que te dije que no volvieras a decir el nombre que _ese_ hombre me dio…bueno.-dijo Law/Naruto mostrando un corazón latiendo en un cubo.-te hare sufrir.-dijo y apretó el corazón haciendo a Kakashi grita de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo.

Izami y Kushina corrieron a auxiliarlo y le preguntaron que le dolía y les grito que el corazón, Kushina sabiendo algo de Jutsu médico le abrió el chaleco para revisarlo…cuando encontraron…o mejor dicho…no encontraron nada hay, había un agujero con forma de un cubo donde el corazón de Kakashi debería de estar.

Entonces recordaron lo que hizo Law y miraron a su mano…y tenía el corazón de Kakashi aun latiendo.

-¿c-como es posible eso?-pregunto impresionada y aterrada Kushina.

Law estuvo a punto de contestarle.-"_**Time alter: Doble Accel**_"-pensó y duplico su velocidad para poder esquivar un Rasengan y el bastón de diamante del Sandaime que impactaron donde estaba parado, Law reapareció a unos metros de ellos todavía con el corazón de Kakashi en su mano.

-¡como el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha exijo saber porque has venido a mi pueblo!-hablo Minato Namikaze.

Law miro con odio a Minato y no espero.-"_**Time alter: Triple Accel**_"-se acercó rápidamente y usando **Mess **para arremeter contra el Hokage y arrancarle su corazón…funciono, como supuso el arrogante se creía invencible solo porque era un SS-Rank y no pensaba que alguien lo atacaría de frente…pobre tonto y estúpido hombre.

Law ahora con el corazón del Yondaime y Kakashi empezó su plan.- ¡Kira!-grito y la susodicha apareció a lado de él.

-¿Qué sucede Law-kun?-pregunto y luego miro al Sandaime y Yondaime junto con Kushina y una Uchiha preparados para atacarlo.

-uh…Law-kun…creo que estamos en desventaja-dijo preocupada y luego miro a Law sonriendo siniestramente sosteniendo 2 objetos con sus manos los miro y sonrió igual.-ohh…ya veo.-

-sí, toma el de Hatake-ya y cuídalo por mi…me quedo con el de Namikaze-ya.-le dio el corazón de Hatake y luego miro a los demás y vio que su cara decía "ríndete" y Law soltó una carcajada.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le grito el Yondaime todavía preguntándose que fue lo que le hizo.

-tú piensas que estas en control de la situación…-le dijo con burla.-pues déjame decirte…que no es así.-dijo y luego apretó el corazón de Minato haciéndolo caer y gritar de dolor, los Anbu fueron a auxiliar a su Kage, Hiruzen se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y movió su bastón Bo a un lado.

-veo que el único listo aquí es usted Sandaime-sama-le dijo con cierto respeto.

-claro que lo se…tienes la vida del Yondaime en tus manos…no es así…Naruto.-dijo Hiruzen y se ganó una mirada oscura de Law/Naruto.

-…solo porque fue el único que me trato bien y no para utilizarme como ese hombre tirado en el suelo…le dejare llamarme así.-dijo y sonrió.-ahora que saben quién está al mando…quiero que me escuchen y también lo que dirá el "oh todo poderoso Yondaime"-se burló y miro a Minato que tenía una mirada que iba a intentar algo…así que apretó su corazón a un más fuerte haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-deja de ser un idiota Namikaze-ya…su corazón está literalmente en mis manos…puedo aplastarlo cuando me plazca…además tu tan poderoso Hiraishin no funciona en mi Room…lo cree exclusivamente para que cualquier sello Fuinjutsu principalmente tu fórmula para el Hiraishin sea inútil dentro de su rango…solo los mis sellos funcionan dentro de mi Room.-dijo y disfruto la cara de sufrimiento y desesperación de su antiguo padre.

-bueno ya que establecimos quien manda aquí…comencemos nuestra platica.-dijo y uso su Room para aparecer una silla y se sentó todavía con el corazón de Minato en su mano.

-primero que nada…porque tú el Yondaime Hokage…una persona que sabe perfectamente lo que es crecer sin padres…desecho a su hijo y lo trato como a un perro…haciéndolo pasar por algo incluso peor que tu…creer que era un hijo no deseado-dijo con odio y Minato no respondió…eso hizo enojar a Naruto/Law y uso un Jutsu Raiton para electrocutar el corazón del Yondaime haciéndolo convulsionar en el suelo.- ¡respóndeme o destruiré todo el maldito pueblo!-amenazo.

-¡**Tact**! (tacto)-y alzo su dedo índice y la tierra tembló y vieron con horror como toda el campo de entrenamiento 44 se levantó del suelo y se posó sobre Konoha y luego vieron a Law/Naruto.

- ¡si no me respondes con honestidad…dejare caer la mitad de esto en la academia y asesinar a todos tus futuros soldado y la otra mitad en la guardería y matare a los reyes de este pueblo!-amenazo Hiruzen se sorprendió que Naruto/Law sabía quiénes eran los reyes que tenían que proteger pero le molesto que amenazaba incluso con matar a su nieto.

Viendo la poca reacción de Minato se sorprendió y empezó a reír.

-sigh…no lo puedo creer…serias capaz de sacrificar a unos niños solo para que esta gente no descubra tu asqueroso plan de usar a tu hija como máquina de parir niños.-dijo con una cara incrédula.-incluso nosotros los Akatsuki…menos una, no somos tan crueles…eres una basura Namikaze…-dijo y luego miro a Hiruzen.-espero que estés contento con tu elección como tu sustituto Sarutobi…este hombre es peor que mi líder, pero era de esperarse…este arrogante pedazo de mierda fue capaz de arrojar a su propio hijo a la calle-dijo y guardo el corazón de Minato en su abrigo y se dio la vuelta.

-vámonos Kira.-ordeno.

Minato se paró todavía recibiendo algunas miradas de sus Anbu y su esposa…no creyendo en lo que Law dijo…pero tenía sentido…se había vuelto arrogante y mezquino desde que se había vuelto Hokage.

-¿Qué demonios esperan?-les grito Minato.- ¡deténgalos!-ordeno.

-oh…no creo que quieran hacer esa orden.-dijo Law alejándose del lugar.-tengo 2 cosas con las que puedo amenazarlos.-dijo.-tengo en mi poder el corazón de Hatake y Namikaze sin mencionar que todavía tengo preparado el campo 44 para caer sobre la academia ninja y civil.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego giro su cabeza para mirar a Minato.-ahora _padre_, ¿quieres continuar esto?-le pregunto con burla.-eres tan patético y cobarde como para sacrificar a vidas inocentes solo para detenerme.-le reto y vio la reacción de Minato de ira y sonrió más.

-ok…para que observes que no soy tan malo…te regresare el corazón de Hatake…al menos el velo por mi cuando era menor.-dijo y Kira le dijo el corazón de Hatake y de un movimiento de su mano desapareció de su posesión y apareció en el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-pero…el tuyo me lo llevare.-dijo Law sacando el de Namikaze.-quiero que experimentes el miedo de saber que cuando me plazca…tu morirás.-dijo oscuramente.-quiero que sientas como es que controlen tu vida…cada aliento que des a partir de ahora, será porque te deje vivir, te encerrare en la peor cárcel del mundo terrenal…la del miedo y desesperación de nunca saber, cuando morirás porque me dio la gana.-termino riendo y guardo el corazón de Minato y regreso el campo de entrenamiento 44 a su lugar de origen, agarro a Kira y dejo el lugar con usando Room.

Después de que dejo el lugar el círculo del Room alrededor del pueblo desapareció y dejo aun Sarutobi y compañía mirando fijamente a Minato.

-entonces Minato, ¿Qué quería decir Naruto con eso de usar a tu hija como máquina de parir niños?-

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui esta, espero que sea de su agrado, buscare mi vieja carpeta de historia sin progreso para postear.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas gente como estan bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capitulo mas de Ideas al aire, ahora le toca a High school DxD con un mixto croosover llamado "High School DxD Assasin Sadness"**

**sinopsis**

**"perdi a mi familia en ese maldito fuego carmesi, conoci a ese dragon carmesi que cambio mi punto de vista en este mundo, la mujer que amaba llacia en ese charco de su sangre carmesi sin vida...ahora viendo a los ojos a la muerte...esa mujer con pelo carmesi me da una nueva oportunidad de vida...en serio que con el carmesi en mi vida."**

* * *

><p>Fuego…<p>

Era todo lo que maldita sea, podía ver, no sabía de donde se originó, pero podía sentir el maligno sentimiento de odio en su estado más crudo.

Han pasado 10 años desde ese día, donde perdí a mis padres y mis hermanas, conocí al dragón dentro de mí y supe de mis poderes oculares.

Oh perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Emiya Drake, Emiya no es mi apellido verdadero, lo tome del hombre que me rescato ese día del infernal incendio de ciudad Fuyuki, Emiya Kiritsugi.

Ese día del año 1997 mi familia decidió visitar a unos amigos en Fuyuki, éramos mama, papa y mi hermanita pero de repente un misterioso incendio ocurrió en la ciudad, solo yo y una niña llamada Shirou sobrevivimos a ese suceso, Shirou perdió sus recuerdo, no sabía quién era antes del incendio mientras que yo los conserve y recordé todo lo que perdí, a veces tenia envidia de ella que podía seguir adelante sin despertar y tener pesadillas de como tu familia muere quemada viva.

Bueno, el hombre que nos adoptó llego cuando estábamos siendo atendidos y lo primero que dijo fue.

_Soy un mago._

Al principio dude de sus palabras pero luego reflexione sobre ese sentimiento que tuve en el incendio y lo acepte al igual que Shirou.

Vivimos en una finca que construyo con su dinero ganado como asesino y mercenario, eso solo yo lo sabía, quizás sabía que no lo juzgaría, luego de un tiempo, Shirou pidió aprender a ser un mago.

En un principio Tou-san se negó pero luego de que le rogo con esa maldita mirada de cachorro el hombre cedió.

Pero Shirou no tenía ningún talento para ello y solo aprendió a reforzar y trazar además del análisis estructural.

Yo en cambio pedí que me enseñara a ser un asesino, el me miro extrañado pero luego de contarle mis razones que luego diré, accedió.

3 años pasaron y aprendí a manejar casi cualquier tipo de arma desde pistolas, escopetas, hasta lanzas y espadas, luego de eso me confió su más poderosa arma y código místico…su Thompson y sus 45 balas de origen restantes.

La **Thompson Contender** era un arma de una sola bala pero tenía la potencia para atravesar el nivel 6 de blindado sin problemas, eso y agregando el hecho de que la habilidad de esa bala era cortar e unir, si alguien usaba su energía, sea sus circuitos o cualquier otra su cuerpo entra en conflicto y se empieza a destruir de adentro hacia afuera además de que las heridas hechas por la bala genera necrosis casi al instante, prácticamente la balas del origen podían herir y matar a cualquier ser en la existencia.

También Recibí su cresta mágica dejándome con la habilidad de usar su hechizo **time alter**.

Tiempo después me encontré con el dragón dentro de mí, se hacía llamar Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo y era un Sacred Gear hecho por dios…si, dios el de la biblia, Kami o como madre le digan en otras religiones y de la guerra de las 3 facciones, los Ángeles guiados por Kami, los diablos guiados por los Yondai Maou, Ángeles que se rebelaron al grado que se volvieron demonios lucifer, Belcebú, Asmodeus y Leviatán, y los Ángeles caídos que solo cayeron por sucumbir a las tentaciones como el sexo o la avaricia, liderados por Azazel.

Luego de explicarme eso me dijo como la guerra termino con la muerte de los Yondai Maou y que esas 3 facciones eran las más fuerte e influyentes de este mundo.

También me hablo de las otras facciones, la nórdica donde Odín es el líder, la del olimpo con Zeus y la facción Youkai donde un Kitsune de nueve colas es su líder.

Era demasiado para tomar pero también me dijo que me preparaba ya que el al ser un Sacred Gear de nivel Longinus y tipo dragón, quiera o no…atraería a gente poderosa.

Y si, dije Longinus… como la lanza que mato a cristo, al parecer había 13 que podían matar a dioses y dicha lanza existe y también es un Sacred Gear llamado True Longinus…francamente me daba temor pensar en el poder que dicha lanza podía tener si es la que mato al hijo de dios.

También había el problema de que al parecer también tengo un enemigo jurado, el dragón emperador blanco, el dragón fuga Albión el enemigo jurado de Ddraig y destinado a pelear con el otro por ser el portador de Ddraig.

No pude dejar de soltar un suspiro, mi vida se fue a la mierda, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre adoptivo no iba a enfrentarme al Hakuryuukou siendo un aficionado…o un súper pervertido con una fijación insana a los pechos.

(En otra dimensión cierto chico con cabello castaño estornudo)

Como sea un año después Tou-san murió con una sonrisa al confiarle su sueño de ser un héroe a Shirou…aunque me preocupe por ello, de por si ella no tomaba importancia a su vida y ahora que iba a rescatar a otros sin importarle morir, no podía dejar de sentir miedo de perderla.

Taiga Fujimura…o Fuji-Nee se comprometió a cuidarnos…o mejor dicho, fui yo el que cuido y dirigió la casa Emiya desde la muerte de Tou-san, claro con ayuda del abuelo de taiga… Raiga Fujimura…el jefe Yakuza de la ciudad con quien termine mi entrenamiento de armas al confesarle que tome el manto de mercenario de Tou-san, al principio raiga-san se negó a darme alguna arma pero luego de darle mis razones accedió y me volví uno de sus mejores agentes en poco tiempo.

5 años después de la muerte de papa, Shirou y yo cursábamos el segundo y tercer año de preparatoria respectivamente, Shirou había cambiado mucho a la niña que era.

Ahora era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que llegaba a su espalda y ojos dorados cautivadores y un hermoso cuerpo, pechos copa D y curvas hermosas.

[**Siempre supe que eras un Siscon camarada**].-hablo Ddraig.

_-¡Cállate! ¿Qué tiene de malo admirar el cuerpo de mi kawai Imouto?_-

[**Esa frase esta tan mala en muchas maneras**] dijo con voz solemne. [**¿Por qué mi portador es un Siscon?**]. Se quejó con voz triste.

-_Ddraig…por favor, estoy tratando de recordar mi pasado, no me rebajes más de lo que ya estoy._-

[**Hmm… ¿cómo aquella vez que Tohsaka te golpeo por espiarla en el baño?**] Pregunto con burla.

-…deja de recordarme eso.-dije sollozando tratando de reprimir ese trauma.

Como sea en ese tiempo vivía con mi hermanita y nuestra dulce vecina Sakura Matou, siempre me llamaba Senpai y a Shirou, Nee-san, pero siempre que hacía algo relacionado con otra mujer su sonrisa se volvía _muy _dulce y sus ojos perdían su brillo… me asustaba a la mierda y no era el único, también Ddraig se asustaba… ¡y él era un puto dragón!

Un día todo cambio y terminamos metido en la puta guerra del santo grial, por mucho que sea un hombre pacifista que cuando hay que matar…hay que matar, tenía un límite.

El puto sacerdote falso, el pinchazo arrogante de Gilgamesh, el perro inútil de Lancer…que al final tengo que respetarlo…se lo merece, sin mencionar a Zouken Matou.

Ese bastardo se volvió la persona número uno que odiaría siempre y más cuando descubrí todo lo que le hizo a Sakura.

También conocimos a nuestra otra hermana, IlIyasviel von Einzbern y su pequeño siervo Berserker…que digo…era un maldito gigante de 2 metros y medio y blandía una maldita espada de piedra más grande que yo.

Afortunadamente pudimos derrotarlo e Ilia se unió a nosotros…aunque me pareció notarla varias veces tratando de espiarme en el baño….mi pequeña Ilia…me enorgullece saber que sigues el camino Brocon~ ~.

Después descubrir que el Archer de Tohsaka Rin (la ídolo de la escuela y la Reina de las Tsunderes…llamada así por mi) era el futuro Shirou quien se distorsiono y fue traicionada por sus ideales…aunque viéndola bien…se volvió una Men-killer…la primera vez que la vi, me desangre por la nariz.

[**Una vez más…Siscon**] me dijo Ddraig.

Dejando eso de lado y un par de uniones de contrato siervo dragón…fuimos a pelear contra Sakura…quien se había corrompido por el fragmento del grial de angra Mainyu.

Shirou y Tohsaka la enfrentaron y usando una versión más poderosa de Trace On, Shirou pudo liberar a Sakura del grial contaminado.

Luche contra Gilgamesh y termine ganando al haber alcanzado el [balance break] además de usar la Thompson contender para ello, no sin antes ganarme su respeto (quien sabe cómo mierda) y darme la bendición de usar su **Gate of Babilón **y prometerle seguir alzando el nombre del rey de los héroes…bueno no puedo ir contra el deseo de un poderoso oponente y rey…aun si era un pinchazo arrogante.

Una vez que se terminó todo, el grial destruido, angra Mainyu regresado a su mundo o lo que sea que fuese y las chicas a salvo, la vida empezaba a seguir con normalidad…pero sabía que no se aplicaba a mí, Ddraig me dijo que al usar mucho el Boosted Gear, algún ser sobrenatural debió sentir su presencia así que tenía que alejarme de Shirou y las demás para mantenerla a salvo…principalmente porque tenía como siervos a la bruja Medea y la Gorgona medusa…seres que deberían estar muertos durante el tiempo de la guerra de las 3 facciones, pero que gracias a mi sangre y el contrato de Ddraig tenían cuerpo físico y una vez más existían en el plano mortal.

Lo que nos lleva a este día.

-Nii-san, ¿te tienes que ir?-pregunto Shirou con tristeza.

-sigh…sí, tengo.-le respondió.-recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Ddraig.-si, le dije sobre Ddraig, las 3 facciones y cómo fue que pude ganarle al rey de los héroes.

-entiendo, ¿entonces te unirás a una de las 3 facciones?-

-no sé, sinceramente solo pensaba viajar y tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir contra el Hakuryuukou.-explique.

-no sería mejor que Rider te acompañara.-sugirió.

-no.-niego con la cabeza.-le ordene que cuidara a Sakura…después de todo es su original master y Caster le indique que te vigile para que no **hagas** nada estúpido como ir de cabeza a salvar gente.-le dije con voz autoritaria y note que ella se estremeció.

-v-vamos Nii-san, no soy así…casi.-susurro lo último.

-solo contare una donde te lanzaste estúpidamente…contra Berserker y si no fuera por Avalon abrías muerto.-la reprimí.-sigh…tal parece que la única que podía meterte razón a tu cabeza era saber…- dije y Shirou se entristeció, bueno era normal, saber se sacrificó por ella.

-como sea, Shirou, prométeme que no tiraras tu vida por la borda, recuerda.-le dije y le acaricie la cabeza como cuando era pequeña.-eres importante para mí.-

Ella se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear…era tan lindo~

[**¡Siscon!**]

-_¡Cállate Ddraig!_-

Luego de despedirme de ella y ganarme un resplandor de Rin y Sakura cuando hable con ellas…hui del lugar…no sin antes ser golpeado en mi "hombría" por la pequeña Illya.

**3 años después. **

POV normal

Ciudad de Kuoh, una hermosa y bella ciudad donde las personas pueden vivir tranquilamente vivir, por la calle pasaba un chico de 20 años vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, cabello negro, ojos rojos con mirada cansada y una cara con expresiones remarcadas que le daban una apariencia mucho más madura.

-sigh… ¿Por qué demonios estoy todavía en la escuela superior?-pregunto al aire.

[**Porque anduviste siendo el esclavo sexual de esa vampiro…como se llamaba.**]Hablo Ddraig. [**Oh si, Evagenline~~…en serio Drake, qué paso contigo…eras Siscon y ahora también eres un Lolicon**]Pregunto el dragón.

-_no es nada malo Ddraig, solo admiro el cuerpo infantil de una mujer…es mejor que una madura y perversa, prefiero una inocente flor en su primavera de la juventud_-dijo con orgullo el chico llamado Emiya Drake el actual Sekyuryuutei y el hijo adoptivo del asesinos de magos, Emiya Kiritsugi.

[**…te das cuentas que acabas de declarar que eres un pedófilo**]

-…-Drake se puso pálido cuando repitió sus palabras en su mente.-_ oh dios mío, me estoy volviendo un pedófilo… ¡ahhh!_-grito el perverso mentalmente.

Ddraig solo se quedaba mirando a su portador y susurro algo de malditos portadores pervertidos.

Drake se tranquilizó y retomo el rumbo a la academia Kuoh, donde pasaría, de nuevo, su tercer año, cuando llego…bueno.

-¡kyaah! -

-¡es Drake-sama! -

-¡tómame Drake-sama! –

Y más fueron los gritos, al parecer el aura de Sekyuryuutei empezaba a afectar a las mujeres y era muy popular.

-sigh… ¿Por qué dios?... ¡¿Por qué?!-grito al cielo pero fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ite!-se quejó.

-no sé porque te quejas bastardo afortunado.-hablo un chico pelo rubio corto y ojos grises, con el uniforme típico de chico de la academia Kuoh pero sin la chaqueta y con las mangas cerradas.

-tú no entiendes Saji.-le respondió al ahora identificado como Saji Genshirou el secretario del consejo estudiantil.-ellas no saben que madre es la privacidad…tengo que checar todo lo que bebo y como para ver si no lo han drogado.-explico dramáticamente.

-…exageras Senpai.-le dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- ¡p-pero es verdad!-

-mejor vamos a clases…se hace tarde.-y entro a la escuela.

-sigh…-suspiro y también entro, el conoció a Saji el primer día de clases viendo como trataba de hacerles frente a unos matones…pero fracaso, así que Drake se acercó y golpeo al grupo de 12 matones rompiéndoles las piernas a la mitad de ellos.

Si, se ganó una reprimenda por parte de Sona Sitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero la contraataco diciéndole.

_Si me equivoque respondiendo con violencia, pero no siempre uno pude resolver problemas con lógica y palabras bonitas…a veces debes de ensuciar tus manos…y rebajarte al nivel de esa gente, todos lamentablemente tenemos oscuridad y casi siempre solo golpeando un poco de sentido uno puede ver la luz._

Esa era la lógica de Drake ante el mal del mundo al tener experiencia al mirar al dios del mismo, Angra Mainyu.

Drake estaba en clases, aburrido y mirando a sus compañeros de clases…que no tenían nada de especial, a excepción de 2 de ellas.

La primera era una joven mujer de pelo negro y ojos violetas, su cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, llegaba hasta el fondo de sus piernas con 2 antenas que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja para mantenerla en su lugar.

La otra era una joven con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro y ojos azules. Su característica más distintiva es su largo cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro.

Eran las "Onee´s-sama" de la academia Kuoh, Akeno Himejima y Rías Gremory también consideradas las más hermosas mujeres en Kuoh.

-"_no son la gran cosa_"-pensó Drake quien se inquietaba por su presencia y extraña aura que las envolvía.

[**Para ti ninguna mujer madura es la gran cosa comandante Siscon**]

-"_¡deja de llamarme así!_"-

[**¡Entonces deja de ser un Siscon y Lolicon!**]

-"_¡primero muerto!_"-

Mientras seguía la disputa entre Ddraig y Drake las clases siguieron hasta que sonó el timbre de salida.

A su salida se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos violeta vestida con un uniforme de escuela que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordada en oro, una camiseta blanca, un lazo rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca y delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma.

-¡Drake-kun!~ ~.-grito la chica llamando al comandante Siscon.

-Yumma-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Drake un poco sorprendido de ver a su novia desde hace unos 4 meses, Amano Yumma esperándolo en la entrada de la academia.

-Mou~, ¿no me digas que olvidaste que íbamos a salir hoy?-le regaño.

-hehe…-se rio torpemente…por eso tenía un presentimiento extraño el día de hoy.-sigh…está bien, que tal si vamos al cine y luego te llevo a cenar donde quieras…tienes crédito libre.-ofreció Drake como disculpa y sin preocuparse por la cantidad de dinero que se gastaría con ella, después de todo habiendo trabajado como mercenario le había dejado con una cuenta de banco con 10 cifras para cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, abrazo y empezó a besar a Drake.- ¿te he dicho que te amo?-

-no…pero ya lo sospechaba.-hablo Drake con una sonrisa y tomo por la cintura a su novia y procedieron a dejar el lugar.

[**Aun no entiendo cómo demonios pudiste obtener a esta chica como novia**].-se preguntó Ddraig.

-"_quizás quedo cautivada por mi genialidad_"-

[**O tal vez…solo si te ama de verdad**].

-"_…no quiero saber a qué demonios te quieres referir con esa frase_"-

[**Tú sabes a lo que me refiero comandante Siscon**].

Mientras se alejaban eran observados por 3 figuras femeninas.

-Akeno conseguiste más información sobre él.-pregunto Rías Gremory.

-encontré algo…pero no lo que esperaba.-contesto Akeno Himejima.

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto la otra mujer que se encontraba con ellas de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos de un color lila reluciente. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

Era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori que junto a Rías y Akeno eran las 3 mujeres más populares de la academia.

-como saben su nombre es Emiya Drake…hijo adoptivo de Emiya Kiritsugi.-dijo sorprendiendo a Rías y Souna.

-¿fue criado por el asesino de magos?-pregunto asombrada y un poco atemorizada Souna.

-así es…pero lo que más me sorprendió es que es uno de los 2 supervivientes de _ese _incendio en la ciudad de Fuyuki.-continuo sombríamente Akeno.

Tanto Souna como Rías se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería ella con eso.

El gran incendio de Fuyuki, un suceso que sacudió todo el reino de lo sobrenatural, ya que el poder y maldad en su estado más crudo y vil se manifestó durante el mismo, el poder que se sintió por ello fue detectado por todas las facciones sobrenaturales del mundo, nadie sabía que ser podía despedir tal maldad y malicia pero por suerte el mismo desapareció poco después de que se manifestó.

Luego de ello se mandó a investigar que lo provoco, no encontraron nada, solo un panorama que solo aquellos que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra alguna vez vieron.

Muerte y una sed de venganza que provenía de las pobres almas asesinas por el fuego maldito que consumió la vida de lo que tocara.

Por eso se determinó por los Yondai Maou, el gobernador de los Ángeles caídos y el líder de los cielos que Fuyuki era un lugar prohibido para cualquier ser sobrenatural.

Las 3 chicas volvieron su mirada a Drake quien se alejaba con la chica que lo fue a buscar.

-un superviviente del fuego maligno de Fuyuki…hmm-medito Rías.-sería una gran adición para mi nobleza.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí que lo seria, pero parece que los Grigori ya se han acercado a él.-hablo Souna, mirando a la chica que iba abrazada con Drake.

-hmm…-meditaba Rías mirando la interacción entre ambos…y tenía que admitir que tenía celos, porque ella no podía elegir a su novio por _cierto_ arrogante que tiene como prometido.

Drake y Yumma siguieron su andar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Yumma.

-hmm…-medito Drake.-primero la película y luego que nos lleve el viento.-dijo con una sonrisa y empezó su cita.

Fueron al cine donde miraron una historia de un hombre el cual por salvar a su amada, sacrifico todo, su honor, vida y amistades por ella, al final el hombre lo logro como consecuencia el quedo sin ser recordado pero su amor vivió y fue feliz….Drake se sintió identificado por el personaje de la película…por el vivió algo muy parecido…pero termino en desgracia.

Luego de Drake rento una motocicleta y se montaron en ella para ir a la ciudad vecina para ir a un parque acuático.

-¿no te molesta la velocidad?-preguntaba Drake a su novia.

-¡no, es refrescante, me hace sentir viva!-grito.

-jeje, me alegra que te guste.-

La pareja llego al parque donde vieron el espectáculo de delfines a los peces e incluso entraron a las albercas de las instalaciones.

Obviamente Yumma atrajo la atención de los hombres por su hermoso cuerpo y no ayudaba su revelador traje de baño.

En cambio Drake era comido con la mirada por todas las mujeres, tenía su paquete de 6 bien definido pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sus cicatrices, unas de corte en su pecho y 2 grandes que parecían apuñaladas en la parte baja izquierda de su abdomen.

Después de la divertida velada retomaron su camino a casa.

-entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunto Drake ahora ambos sentados en una banca en el parque.

-fue un buen día.-contesto con una sonrisa.

-solo bueno.-dijo con un tono plano e inesperadamente fue besado por Yumma, se sorprendió al principio pero respondió al beso.

-ahora es fantástico.-y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Drake.

Así se quedaron uno minutos disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

-Drake…-hablo Yumma.

-¿hm?-

-tu…harías cualquier cosa por mi… ¿verdad?-pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Drake alzo la ceja ante la pregunta.-claro, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi…más cuando sabe que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida.-dijo y Yumma se estremeció.

Él le conto que por unos sucesos del pasado, su cuerpo se deterioró y enfermó… solo le quedaban a lo má años de vida.

Drake era consciente de que se estaba muriendo…lenta y muy dolorosamente, la verdad de ello fue que hace aproximadamente 2 años…un año después de salir de Fuyuki encontró el amor en una chica llamada Saeko Busujima.

Ambos se conocieron en circunstancias poco favorables, Drake estaba en una misión de asesinato para acabar con un líder Yakuza de una industria de prostitución y venta de esclavos.

El nuevo Magus Slayer aun con todos los pecados que cargaba en su espalda, tenía una moral y era el del valor de la vida de una mujer y de los niños, cuando se enteró de dicha organización decidió hacer la misión gratis.

Cuando llego a la base se inició la masacre, todos los Yakuza, compradores de esclavos e incluso los clientes que iban por "diversión" fueron asesinados de la manera más horrible que uno podría imaginar.

Cuando se disponía a ir a por el líder, una chica se interpuso en su camino, quien vestía un uniforme de estudiante pero a diferencia de las estándar su falda era más larga, una katana azul y cinturones en sus caderas que llevaba la funda de la katana y un par de pistolas, además de unos guantes sin dedos y los rasgos más descriptivos eran su cabello lila y ojos de igual color…sin mencionar sus grandes pechos copa D.

Su encuentro fue el más difícil que Drake tuvo que luchar sin tener que usar a Ddraig, le costó cerca de 8 de su origen Bullet, al final gano pero por alguna razón que no comprendía en ese momento…no la mato.

Después de matar al su maldito líder y liberar a muchos niños y mujeres, regreso a donde estaba la chica.

Después de platicar sobre el porqué de sus razones de ser el guardaespaldas de alguien tan asqueroso…Drake la tomo bajo su ala.

Durante los siguientes meses fue de conocimiento mutuo, donde se estuvieron enamorando el uno al otro, pero como todas las cosas buenas en la vida...para un Emiya hombre, aun si no era en sangre…la desgracia lo alcanzo.

El padre de Saeko la quería de vuelta al su clan de espadachines que era reconocido en Japón a la altura de la escuela Shinmei-ryū**.**

Drake se opuso a ello y por tal razón el jefe del clan mando matar al hijo del asesino de magos, no sobra decir que ninguno pudo y todos los asesinos fueron mandados con un disparo en el cráneo al dojo de la escuela Busujima.

Pero un día la cantidad de asesino era tal que lo abrumo y fue vencido y llevado ante el padre de Saeko, una vez allí fue obligado a ver cómo era…no lo diré, pero era algo imperdonable, una vez rota y sollozante, con sus últimas fuerzas le hablo a Drake y lo que escucho el pelinegro…siempre quedarían grabadas en su mente.

-t-te amo…Drake-kun…m-me hubiera gustado p-poder v-ver a n-nuestro…hijo c-crecer.-dijo haciendo abrir los ojos en shock a Drake.

-¡n-no querrás decir que…!-

-si…-fue lo último que dijo ante de ser asesinada por su propio padre quien la apuñalo en el corazón.

-tch, esa chica…tenia tanto potencial, pero tenías que llegar no, maldito mocoso… -hablo.

Pero Drake no escuchaba, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, tampoco sintió cuando fue apuñalado por la espalda por un espadachín de la escuela, solo miraba los ojos de su amada, como perdían su brillo…hasta quedar opacos….sin vida.

En ese momento recordó muchas cosas que hicieron durante los últimos 5 meses juntos, como habían confirmado su amor mutuo y como trágicamente la perdió…y lo peor…a su hijo…ella estaba embarazada y fue violada y torturada por su "familia" sin importarle si ella llevaba una vida que no tenía culpa de nada.

Rabia, ira, venganza, sangre….MUERTE, eran los pensamientos de Drake hasta que algo se rompió dentro de él.

**[Soy el que está apunto de despertar]/ **_[Soy el que está apunto de despertar]_

**[Soy el Dragón celestial que ha robado los principios de la supremacía de dios]/ **_[Soy el Dragón celestial que ha robado los principios de la supremacía de dios]_

**[Me rio del "infinito", y lastimo el "sueño"]/ **_[Me rio del "infinito", y lastimo el "sueño"]_

**[Me convertiré en el Dragón rojo de la dominación]/ **_[Me convertiré en el Dragón rojo de la dominación]_

**[Y te hundiré hasta el fondo del purgatorio carmesí]/ **_[Y te hundiré hasta el fondo del purgatorio carmesí]_

-[¡_**Juggernaut Overdriver!**_]-grito su guante izquierdo y Drake quedo envuelto en su armadura de dragón pero era diferente a su versión balance break, tenía una forma más draconiana y el aura de poder era simplemente imposible de soportar.

En un estado que haría a Berserker orgulloso, mato y extinguió a toda la escuela Busujima sin remordimiento mato y mato hasta el último de ellos y destruyo todo el dojo.

Después de 3 horas de muerte sin cesar, Drake pudo salir de su estado [Juggernaut drive] pero el daño en su cuerpo estaba hecho, arrastrándose se acercó al cuerpo de su amada y la abrazo y lloro toda la noche junto a ella.

Drake todavía estaba en luto por eso y cuando Ddraig le dijo sobre su maldición y el costo por dejarse controlar por su poder era su tiempo de vida…lo tomo con tristeza y resignación su inminente muerte hasta que conoció a su nueva pequeña protegida y a Yumma que su vida empezó a tener sentido una vez más.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Yumma-chan?-pregunto Drake.

Yumma se quedó en silencio por un momento.-no es nada, se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana Drake-kun.-dijo beso al pelinegro y luego se marchó.

Drake se quedó viendo como Yumma se alejaba y suspiro.- ¿Qué te asusta tanto Yumma?-se preguntó, con los años aprendió a leer a la gente y pudo observar que su novia a pesar de ser feliz a su lado, tenía un miedo que no podía ocultar o dejar de lado.

Sin hacer más tomo camino a casa, luego de unos minutos llego, al que fue su hogar durante su niñez y lo recupero gracias al abuelo de Taiga.

-Tadaima.-

-Okaeri Drake-sama.-le contesto una chica de cabello rojo un tono más pálido del de Rías quien vestía un uniforme de Maid y cuyos ojos de color carmesí cautivaban a Drake desde la primera vez que rescato a la chica de ese grupo de esclavistas.

-Morgiana…ya te dije que no me des el sama a mi nombre…eres como una hermana para mí, llámame Nii-san.- dijo con voz ñoña avisando que entro en su modo Siscon.

-…seria ser grosera, después de todo, le pertenezco solamente a Drake-sama y no es mi lugar hablar tan casual contigo.- hablo y en su cara se dibujó un muy pero muy tenue rubor.

-¡buah!-grito Drake por el sangrado nasal producto por las palabras un poco explicitas de Morgiana.

[**Te vas a ir al infierno compañero por tener esos pensamiento para esta chica…además de que es casi engaño a tu novia.**].-hablo Ddraig.

-"_no es engaño…además aun con toda mi perverness nunca tocaría a Morgiana…ella ha sufrido mucho como para obligarla a eso. _"-le contesto a Ddraig.

[**Te comprendo, pero también debo decir que hallas conseguido que la chica se convirtiera en tu siervo y más siendo una Fanalis es impresionante…creí que se habían extinguido desde la época de mi último portador.**]

-"_también quiero preguntarte Ddraig, ¿Qué chingaos es una Fanalis?_"-

[**Era una tribu de cazadores muy reconocida hace 150 años sus rasgos característicos eran su cabello rojo y ojos de igual color, eran mucho más fuerte, rápidos y resistentes que los humanos normales, tenían la potencia de romper el metal fácilmente, sus patadas eran como rayos con la fuerza para partir un tigre siberiano por la mitad además de saltar hasta 50 metros como si nada…por eso Drake, sigo pensando a veces que tu camino trágico te lleva a conseguir grandes compañeros].**

**-**"_si pero de qué sirve si al final…siempre es lo mismo…solo perdidas tengo…por eso a Morgiana por mucho que sea tan fuerte como me dices…nunca la involucrare en nuestro mundo Ddraig._"**-**dijo Drake con un tono sombrío y triste.

[**Sabes… ¿Qué diría Saeko si te viera compañero?**]

-…que no lamente mis decisiones…que no malgaste mi vida…y que nunca olvide mis pecados pero que eso no me detenga que buscar mi felicidad…después de todo, cuando muera, saldare mis errores y que mientras respire trate de ser feliz.-dijo Drake sonriendo tristemente recordando a su fallecida amante cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a Morgiana vestida de enfermera con…una jeringa pistola en su mano, Drake se puso pálido mirando eso.

-M-Morgiana… ¿n-no es lo que yo pienso?-pregunto con temor.

-…si Drake-sama, Azazel-sama dijo que le inyectara esto cada 5 días para retrasar los efectos del [Juggernaut drive] en su cuerpo…-hablo acercándose a Drake quien se alejaba de Morgiana.

-"_¡Te maldigo Azazel!_"- mentalmente grito, como grito de dolor por la inyección para su condición moribunda.

**Al día siguiente.**

Drake se encontraba en una de las mesas del patio de receso de la academia con la cabeza recostaba sobre la tabla gimiendo por lo que Morgiana le hizo pasar.

-urg…siento como si por mis venas circulara fuego…en serio ¿Qué demonios tiene ese suero?-pregunto.

[**Son lágrimas de fénix**]

-¿eh?-

[**Mira cuando entraste a [Juggernaut drive] tu cuerpo se rompió por la tensión a la que fue sometida porque tu cuerpo humano no estaba hecho para poder soportar mi poder…y como consecuencia acortaste tu vida, había 3 opciones para poder curarte de esto, la primera es que me ofrecieras tu cuerpo para transformarlo en el de un dragón, pero eso ahora es imposible porque no sobrevivirás al proceso, la segunda es que fueras curado con Senjutsu pero hay muy pocos usuarios de dicho poder como esa gata negra que conocimos antes de que cayeras en mi maldición y por último la magia nórdica, los hechizos curativos de los Asgardianos tiene la propiedad de curar la esencia de vida de una persona, no tanto como para hacerlo inmortales pero lo suficiente como para revertir los daños perjudiciales para la persona.**]-explico Ddraig.

-Hmm…entonces que hace que me duela tanto.-pregunto.

[**Reconstruye tu cuerpo, si bien no puedo transformar tu cuerpo al de un dragón por ahora, eso no evita que pueda ayudar a modificarse para ser otro ser sobrenatural, Azazel pensó en eso y creo este suero a partir de las lágrimas de un fénix que por lo que veo tiene la función de hacer que tu sangre tenga la propiedades del legendario pájaro inmortal, claro eso no garantiza que te vuelvas un inmortal, si te dará la cualidad de sanar cualquier herida casi al instante dependiendo de qué tan grave sea, pero a diferencia del original depende mucho de tu energía y resistencia, ya que al no ser una habilidad natural de tu cuerpo te costara mucho más que a un fénix original, además de que tendrás la ventaja de que dando tu sangre a un aliado podrás curarlo, algo así como la versión bastarda de las lágrimas del fénix]**.

-hmm…-medito Drake la nueva información recibida cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te atrape~~-escucho un susurro en su oreja provocándole un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

-¡N-Naruko!-grito Drake.- ¡te he dicho miles de veces que no me sorprendas así!-le grito a la chica identificada como Naruko.

La susodicha lo soltó y Drake miro a la chica que vestía el uniforme típico de mujer de la academia Kuoh la cual resaltaba sus grandes pechos copa C hermosas caderas y piernas torneadas lisas, una cara angelical con pequeñas marcas de 3 bigotes en sus mejillas con ojos azul zafiros y pelo rubio atado en 2 coletas largas.

-no es cierto, solo han sido 345 veces en los últimos 6 meses Drake-kun.-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-… ¿llevas la cuenta?-pregunto impresionado pero luego sacudió sus pensamientos.-olvida eso, es extraño que me hables en clases…normalmente solo lo haces los fin de semana.-pregunto Drake.

Naruko no respondió, es cierto que era extraño para ambos hablar en clases, pero su Rey quería que lo vigilaran porque _cierta ángel caído… puta_ se atrevió a acercarse a _su_ Drake-kun y siendo muy territorial no iba a dejar que cualquier perra le quitara a su amado Senpai.

-bueno quería verte…o te molesto.-dijo y puso esos ojos que Drake le hacían tanto mal.

-no…pero deja de poner esos ojos...-gimió tratando de no mirarla.

-entonces Senpai… ¿puedo ir a su casa este sábado?-pregunto tratando de ir a su casa y _accidentalmente_ poder suceder algo entre ellos.-"_Senpai y yo…solos en su casa…. muchos kits…muchos kits…_"-dijo en su mente imaginando a su Senpai poseyéndola en la cama y teniendo muchos kits.

Drake la miro con miedo por 2 razones…la primera, estaba babeando poniendo una cara muy lasciva y roja y segundo…por alguna razón, su "amigo" se arrugo.

Bueno presentando formalmente a la chica, su nombre es Naruko Namikaze, un Kitsune de 9 colas, cuando tenía 7 años sus padres fueron asesinados por diablos callejeros que a la postre fueron exterminados por Sirzechs Lucifer, la acogió y llevo a su casa donde conoció a Rías, Akeno y Koneko, Naruko se volvió su primer peón que resulto ser uno de mutación con valor de 6 peones normales, ese fenómeno desconcertó a AJUKA Belcebú ya que eran raras las piezas de mutación, pero una con valor de 6 peones y siendo una de peón misma lo desconcertó más.

La primera vez que se conocieron fue durante la mitad del segundo año de preparatoria de Drake, el pelinegro había entrado en ese semestre, durante el mismo Drake nunca interactuó con nadie era un solitario, Naruko siendo un Kitsune por naturaleza curiosa y por el aura que emitía Drake se acercó a él, fue muy duro al principio pero después de insistir…por no decir acosarlo por fin pudieron entablar una conversación y así Naruko pudo entender el porqué de su aura solitaria, había perdido a su familia, su padre adoptivo y como su hacer esposa e hijo en camino fueron asesinados.

Ella tuvo 2 líneas de pensamientos cuando descubrió eso, la primera fue de entendimiento ya que ella también perdió a sus padres y podía comprender el dolor que tenía su Senpai.

La segunda fue un inmenso sentimiento de celos, ya alguien había reclamado a su Senpai y le había dado un kit, pero luego se sintió culpable porque luego recordó que ella murió junto con el kit de Senpai, ella hizo una promesa de hacer feliz a su Senpai y ella no rompe ninguna de sus promesas.

-B-bueno, voy a salir con mi novia y no voy regresar hasta la noche…perdón Naruko-chan.-dijo y se tensó al ver el aura que emanaba Naruko y los ojos muertos sin pisca de brillo con los que lo veía.

-Ohh, veo que estas ocupado Senpai.-dijo mirándola con una cara sombría.-jejeje…creo que podemos vernos el Domingo…verdad.-

-na…-

-Verdad-

-n…-

-_Verdad_-dijo y agudizo su mirada.

-¡!... ¡c-claro que sí, te llevare al cine a comer, lo que tú quieras!-dijo o más bien ofreció como soborno para evitar un posible ataque yandere de Naruko.

Algo que descubrió de su curiosa amiga es que se obsesiono muy mal con él al extremo del Yanderismo

El aura se desvaneció y sus ojos volvieron a brillar y su sonrisa se volvió de nuevo a la de una dulce niña enamorada.

-¡entonces nos vemos el domingo Senpai!-lo beso en la boca…muy apasionadamente y corrió como colegiala enamorada.

Drake se quedó pasmado por ese comportamiento y solo gimió.-sigh…ella va se la muerte de mi.-se dijo a sí mismo.

[**…sigo pensando a que dios hiciste enojar para que esta yandere se enamorara de ti y recuerdo que fue Angra Mainyu**]

-…no me recuerdes eso Ddraig.-gruño Drake y regreso a su clase.

Las clases continuaron normalmente hasta su conclusión y procedió a salir del salón cuando fue abordado por una pelirroja un tono similar a rías con el uniforme típico femenino de Kuoh con unos ojos color avellana con una hermosa cara pero que no podía ser más por la mirada severa con la que miraba a Drake.

-¿Scarlet-san?-dijo Drake mirando a Erza Scarlet otra de las Idol de la escuela, y que sin Drake supiera otro peón de Rías.-… ¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-solo quería decir que dejaras de hacer esos actos tan _vergonzosos_ dentro de la escuela.-dijo con voz autoritaria.

-… ¿eh?-contesto Drake confundido por las palabras de erza hasta que recordó…-"_¡Naruko!_"-y en sus pensamiento apareció una Naruko golpeándose la cabeza e inclinándola diciendo ¡Te-he!

-oh, eso…no fue mi intención fue Naruko me agarro desprevenido, además ya tengo una novia.-dijo y de repente sintió un escalofrió y volteo a ver a sus lados rápidamente.-"_¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_"-

-o-oh, p-perdón, m-malinterprete las cosas, me disculpo.-dijo con vergüenza.- ¡golpéame!-dijo y se inclinó hacia él.

-… ¿eh?-

[**¿EH?**].Fue tal la sorpresa de lo que dijo Erza que hasta Ddraig se sorprendió.

-¡n-no, porque debería hacerlo!-dijo con un rubor.

-lo difame y no puedo irme sin un castigo, como miembro del comité disciplinario, mi honor me lo exige.-exclamo con orgullo.

Bueno que no digan que Drake no es un pervertido, si, había tenido algunas fantasías con pelirrojas como su Imouto Shirou, Morgiana, Rías y la misma Erza y una en específico era…someter a la reina de hierro del comité disciplinario erza Scarlet.

El ex-asesino medito y pensó en conejitos para evitar traer a su mente las fantasías antes dichas y así evitar violar a la chica enfrente de él, así que solo la golpeo en la frente con su dedo índice y medio.

-¡Kyah!-grito lindamente cosa que sorprendió a Drake.

-"_…ese kyah…fue extremadamente mono_"-pensó.-Erza-kun, no era necesario que te disculparas así…sé que me lo dijiste con buenas intenciones…después de todo, tenemos a _ciertas criaturas_ lascivas en la escuela.-comento a lo cual Erza asintió de acuerdo.

Esas criaturas eran conocidos como el dúo pervertido, Matsuda y Motohama, decir que eran las personas más pervertidas que se había encontrado en su vida era corto, quizás podía morir y revivir y todavía no encontraría persona más perversa que ellos.

-de todos modos, se me hace tarde Erza-kun.-dijo Drake.-nos vemos el lunes.-se despidió y salió de la escuela.

-si…-dijo erza con un suspiro…ella sin querer se enamoró de el por una razón…era la única persona, aparte del club de investigación que la trataba con normalidad y no con miedo por su fachada de Reyna de hierro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento porque su amiga Naruko estaba tan locamente…y psicópata mente que le daba miedo…además de que el salía con un ángel caído.

Drake llego a su casa de nuevo recibido por Morgiana y de nuevo sentir que era quemado por el maldito suero de Azazel se fue a dormir…esperando que mañana…fuera como el último año…sin incidentes.

Sin pensar que ese sábado…cambiaría su vida aún más que cuando entro en la guerra del santo grial.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno gente aqui esta...siendo sincero esta historia tiene grandes chances de hacerce realidad pero es nada una "idea al aire"<strong>

**sin mas me despido gracias por sus visitas y comentarios los espero en la proxima se cuidan, chao. **


End file.
